Así fue todo
by nessCarlielove
Summary: Mitchie por fin cumple su sueño de ir a Camp Rock y conoce amigas, a enmigas...y al amor de su vida. Chapucilla de summary, pero bueno. MitchiexShane
1. la sorpresa

En la historia va desde el principio de la película pero luego me invento la continuación.

Habrá parejas MitchixShane, una chica que me he inventado MolyXNate estos por ahora luego habrá más. En este fic no saldrá cuando Mitchie miente con lo de la profesión de su madre.

Hola, soy Mitchie Torres

Ahora todo el mundo me conoce por ser cantante pero antes de todo eso hubo una historia que os quiero contar.

Todo empezó el último día de clase de 2008 cuando tenía dieciséis años. Como a cualquier chica que le guste cantar su sitio preferido para pasar el verano seria CAMP ROCK, pero no es fácil entrar porque es muy caro, pero yo insistía a mi madre para poder ir pero la respuesta era ¡no!

Por la mañana de aquel día yo estaba desayunando, venia mí madre y me dijo-A que no sabes como a llegado este folleto de camp rock encima de mí mesita de noche.

-No lose se abra colado por la ventana- le dije con la mirada baja-.

-Mitch sabes que no podemos permitirnos ese campamento ahora papá está reformando la tienda y el dinero que sobre es para dijo con tono suave y acariciándome el pelo.

-Mamá me voy al colegio no quiero llegar tarde el ultimo día-. Le dije mientras salía de la cocina casi llorando.

Al terminar las clases fui a casa y me fije que había humo en el jardín podían pasar dos cosas que había un incendio en el jardín o estaban haciendo una barbacoa, opte por la segunda. Mis padres estaban haciendo una barbacoa, y mi padre me dijo-¿Qué tal te ha ido?

dije-Por cierto, que celebramos.

-Di selo tú-Dijo mi padre.

-Mitchie ¡vas a ir a CAMP ROCK!-Dijo cogiéndome de las manos.

-¡E-enserio! Como es eso pensaba que no nos bastaba el dinero-Se lo dije muy rápido que casi ni se me entendía.

-Voy a trabajar de cocinera en el campamento y a ti te hacen precio especial- Me explico.

Y entonces me puse a abrazar a mis padres, hasta fui corriendo a la carretera gritando-¡Voy a ir a CAMP ROCK!

Por la noche prepare la maleta para el campamento aunque faltasen cinco días. En el calendario tachaba los días que quedaban, y por fin llego el día.

Me despedí de mi padre, y mi madre y yo nos fuimos en el coche hasta el campamento.

Cuando llegue ahí no hacía más que sonreír, era un paisaje precioso y había mucha gente, pero en la primera persona que me fije fue una chica que salía de una limusina, era rubia y muy guapa, si te digo la verdad la primera impresión que me dio fue de la típica pija que se siente bien haciendo que los demás se sientan mal y tuve razón.

Mi madre y yo fuimos a nuestra cabaña para dejar nuestras cosas, yo solo dejar las cosas me marche. Fui a hacia un escenario donde alrededor estaban todos los campistas. Yo iba tan ilusionada mirando mi alrededor que no me fijaba donde miraba y me choque con la chica de la limusina. Y me dijo- Mira por dónde vas.

-Lo siento-le dije.

Y una chica me dijo-Ten cuidado con Tess antes de que te decapite.

-Mmm… Gracias por ¿el consejo?-Dije.

-Por cierto me llamo Caitlyn Geller y ella Tess Tyler ¿y tú?-Pregunto.

-Yo me llamo Mitchie Torres –Le conteste.

-tú eres nueva ¿verdad?-Dijo dudosa.

-Sí y estoy muy ilusionada, estar aquí es un sueño.-Le respondí muy contenta.

-Podemos ser amigas, tengo dieciséis años-me dijo.

-Me encantaría, yo también tengo dieciséis.

-Quieres que te presente a una de mis amigas, es la hija del director del campamento.-Me dijo.

-Cuantas más amigas seamos mucho mejor.-Le dije

-Bien espérame aquí ahora vuelvo.-Dijo corriendo.

La espere sentada encima de una manta de picnic, mucha gente empezó a sentarse. Vi a Caitlyn desde lejos con una chica en la mano. La chica sin aliento me dijo-Tú debes ser Mitchie.

-Si soy yo-Le dije.

-Yo soy Moly encantada de conocerte, por favor puedo sentarme.-Dijo sentándose.

Moly era guapa, con el pelo castaño liso, ojos marones y tono de piel no muy blanca café con leche; Mas por lo menos más pequeña que yo.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-Le pregunte a Moly.

-Catorce ¿y tú?-Me pregunto ella.

-Dieciséis-le conteste.

Las tres empezamos a hablar.

En el escenario sale una señora, y dice-Hola a todos, soy Dee LaDucke.

-Hola, Dee-dice todo el campamento.

-Ya que estamos en camp rock me saludareis cantando.-Nos dijo.

-Hola, Dee-cantamos.

-No os diré como lo habéis hecho porque os enfadareis, es broma-dijo riéndose-Este año vendrán a daros clase el mismísimo grupo ¡Conect three!

Esto por ahora si os gusta continuare, ya sé que no es mucho pero es para la intriga jaja.

Si os gusta Nick podeis usar a Moly como si fueses tu.

Por favor comentad.


	2. conociendolos

**Gracias por haber comentado, no es fácil que te comenten en el primer capítulo. Gracias por las visitas de los países durante estos meses. Si he tardado en poner es porque cuando escribí el primer capítulo tenía el segundo pensado pero cuando empecé este capítulo me olvide de todo lo que tenía pensado, y tuve que volverme a acordar de todo pero sigo sin acordarme. Pero bueno aquí está el capítulo.**

**Camp rock no me pertenece (aunque me gustaría XD)**

Moly y Caitlyn me estuvieron enseñando el campamento hasta que anocheció, y fuimos a cenar. Moly y yo estuvimos buscando mesa mientras que Caitlyn iba al baño, nos sentamos y Caitlyn volvió con más personas. Y Dijo Caitlyn –Os presento, Mitchie estos son Sander Loya y Barron James. San, Bar ella es Mitchie.

-Encantado, te ha gustado el campamento-Dijo besándome en la mano.

-No seas baboso que es nueva-Dijo una chica con el pelo rizado.

-¡Lola! No te había visto ¿Qué tal va la vida?- Dijo Caitlyn dándole un saludo amisto- Te presento Lola, Mitchie. Mitch, Lola.

-Encantada- Le dije dándole dos besos.

Y escuche que la profesora Dee la llamaba. Y Dijo Lola- Me toca cantar.

Cogió un micro y empezó a cantar:

_Who's got  
What it takes to be  
My guy  
What it takes to make  
Me shine  
What it takes to get  
Me fired up  
Who's got  
What it takes to be  
My beau  
What it takes to make  
Me glow  
What it takes to make  
This beat flow  
Everybody talks about what they think they need  
The make up a list of things: 1, 2, 3...  
Everyone is different but where we can agree  
Is every girl wants her boy to treat her sweet  
Don't think that being mean will get you anywhere  
Don't think that acting cool will make me want to care  
I just need your respect, if you're gonna be the one  
And if you must apply then try to get the job done  
Who's got  
What it takes to be  
My guy  
What it takes to make_

_I shine  
what it takes to get  
me fired up… __(Sigue la canción)_

- Canta genial- Dije a Moly.

-Ganó una vez la final Jam-me dijo.

Paso un rato, Moly vio que le estaba llamando y lo cogió. Moly al ver de Quien era la llamada se emoción mucho. Colgó y me dijo- Mis primos ya están aquí ¿Quieres conocerlos?

-ok. Pero quien son tus primos.

-Los de Conect three, pensé que lo sabías.

-Los de ¡¡¡Conect three!!!

-Yo pensé que ya lo sabías.

-No, no lo sabía.

-¿Quieres venir a conocerles?

-Pues claro que ¡sí!

-Un momento que aviso a Caitlyn.

Fuimos hasta las cabañas donde de ensayaba. Moly abrió la puerta y estaban Nate y Jason, pero faltaba Shane. Yo me puse muy nerviosa.

-Moly, ¿Cómo estás?- dijo Jason.

-Muy bien, ¿Dónde está Shane?

-En su cuarto encerrado con un niño pequeño cuando no quiere limpiar el vaso que ha derramado en la mesa-Dijo Nate.

-Caitlyn, cuánto tiempo-dijo Jason.

-¡Hola! Os presento a Mitchie-dijo Caitlyn.

-Ho- Ho- hola, encantada-dije tímidamente.

-tranqui Mitch parece que estuvieses hablando con hipotermia-dijo Caitlyn.

Y le di un pellizco en la espalda y le susurre en el oído –No conoces a gente mundialmente famosas al día.

-Entonces ¿eres nueva?-me pregunto Jason.

-Sí, este sitio es hermoso.

Estuvimos hablando un rato, se hizo tarde y nos fuimos a nuestras cabañas.

Me puse el pijama, me lave los dientes y me metí en la cama.

No podía dormir a sí que me puses los zapatos y me salí de la cabaña, camine hasta llegue al lago y me quede mirando la luna era llena y había muchas estrellas (como se nota que no salía de la ciudad).

Y vi a un chico tirando piedras al lago y me acerque, y le dije -¿Estás bien?

-¡Que!-me respondió de mala manera.

-A mi no me grites yo no te echo nada-le conteste y me di cuenta que era Shane Gray.

-¿Que quieres? un autógrafo, un abrazo, ¡una foto…!-me dijo con tono de chulería.

-No lo que quiero es que te calles solo te iba a preguntar si estabas ¡bien!-le conteste y le empuje y sin querer le tire al agua.

-lo-lo siento mucho no quería tirarte, lo siento-mientras le daba la mano.

El me cogió y me tiro al agua.

-¿Qué haces?

-Devolvértela

-¡pero yo no quería!

-¡pues lo has hecho!

Mientras discutíamos la gente salía de sus cabañas. Y entre ellos el señor Brown y mi madre.

El señor Brown nos llevo al despacho y mi madre trajo unas toallas.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-dijo el señor Brown.

-Que me ha tirado al agua-dijo Shane.

-pero yo no quería, solo te quería empujar porque habías empezado a gritarme-le conteste.

-Pero tú viniste a molestarme.

-yo solo te fui a preguntar si estabas bien.

-¡silencio! Yo soy el que habla para que vosotros respondáis- dijo Brown-Mitchie ¿qué ha pasado?

-Yo como no podía dormir pues salí a contemplar un poco las estrellas porque el cielo estaba despejado. Y le vi tirando piedras al lago como triste hasta creo que lloraba y…-me interrumpió Shane. -No estaba llorando.

-Shane calla-Dijo Brown.

-le fui a preguntar si estaba bien, y él empezó a gritarme.

-Shane ¿qué te pasaba?- le pregunto Brown a Shane.

-Como si te importase- le contesto Shane.

-Pues di me importa-le dijo Brown-Mitchie, por favor ¿puedes esperar fuera?

-sí-Le conteste.

Cerré la puerta. Puse el oído cerca de la puerta, no soy cotilla solo me informo.

-Shane ya puedes contármelo-dijo Brown.

-Pues…

**Y hasta aquí el capitulo**. **Corto lo sé.**

**Repito muchas gracias por el comentario, y aquellas personas que lo han leído.**

**Si os digo la verdad puse a Moly en vez de hacer eso de poner tu nombre por si os gusta Nate/Nick, Y si no queréis ser Moly pues no lo seáis no es obligación. Mil gracias a la gente que ha llegado a leer hasta aquí, un besazo para las personas de chile y espero que estén todos bien.**

**Muchas gracias a los lectores de México, España, Argentina, Estados unidos, Panamá, El Salvador, Francia, Chile y Perú. Besos.**

**Un gran abrazo para esteruchi por el review me ha llegado al corazón por estrenar los reviews de mi fic.**

**También quiero recomendarles fics, "Mi vida con amigos famosos Jonas Brothers y tú" Que la escritura quiere dejarlo por falta de seguidores por favor si la autora lee esto que no renuncie al fic. También a "Enséñame a querer" Que es de mi hermana, si miráis en mi perfil podréis encontrarlo y "Encontrando a Starfire" que tiene todo el misterio que podáis imaginar. Los dos últimos fics son de Teen Titans.**

**Y por favor comenten.**

**Besos y abrazos,**

_**OSLYJONAS **_


End file.
